


Trust in me

by littlemissstark315



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cults, Gen, I don’t know what to add, still a work in progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22553827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissstark315/pseuds/littlemissstark315
Summary: Avrey and his husband Brian moved from a one bedroom apartment to a two story house on a wealthy neighborhood. It all is perfect.Too perfect. And eventually they unravel the sinister truth of the perfect neighborhood.





	Trust in me

Chapter one

“I can’t believe this. I never thought we’d make it this far.” Brian said to his husband who was driving, leading the moving truck behind them along with Avery’s parents.

Brian, his husband smiled to him, blue eyes sparkling with love and joy for this moment. “Me too. And soon we could have a third.” “Let’s just focus on moving and settling in. This neighborhood is so far out of my league.” “Not anymore.”

They got to their new home; so different from the small one bedroom apartment they were living in. Something that used to be well out of their price range was now a reality. Three years and lots of talking and arguing and they finally moved, taking the risk that Avery so dreaded. But Brian, being a Clinical Psychologist managed to talk him into it, told him the pros and cons of taking risks but his husband, being an Actuary often saw the risks more than the pros. But a few calculations later and he realized they could easily afford a nice house.

Avery shut off the engine, taking his keys and getting out. Brian followed, red, wavy hair shining in the September sun.

The moving truck and Avery’s parents parked behind them. Avery smiled as he got the house keys put. His mothers voice making itself known. “Oh it’s even more beautiful in person. Isn’t it gorgeous George?” She asked his father. George gave a nod and Avery didn’t stick around.

He got to the front porch and unlocked the door carefully. The metal clicked open and he opened the wooden door, looking inside.

The stairs met him first to the second floor, white with tan stairs. A hallway with a French door closet and an open living room with a large bay window and other smaller windows.

He walked inside, smiling as Brian joined him with a smile, wrapping his arm around him. “We did it. We’re homeowners.” Avery smiled, kissing his husbands head. “We are.”

It took about an hour to get stuff in. They didn’t have a lot of personal belongings from living in a small, one bedroom apartment, most of it had been taken up by work and college papers and text books.

Most of the time was bringing in furniture they needed to buy, like a washer and dryer, no longer having to go to the laundromat.

Once the trucks left Avery’s mother called from the kitchen while his dad was out buying essentials for them as a gift. “Boys, I made brunch.” Brian came in the open kitchen first, going to the marble island in the middle where she put a plate of BLTs and macaroni salad.

Brian smiled as he hugged Mary. “Mary you are the best.”

She smiled. “Oh it’s no problem of mine to feed you boys.” She said as she patted his face with a wrinkled hand.

Avery came in with his own smile, looking tired but he perked up when he saw the BLTs. “Yes. My favorite.” As they ate Mary smiled, pouring them some ice tea. “So any new news on a possible grandchild?” Avery gave his mother a look. “Mom. We’ve just moved in.” Mary chuckled. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”

Brian smiled. “Maybe a few years once we get used to the neighborhood. And having an actual home.” Avery gave a nod. “It is a bit different than a one bedroom apartment.” “We can actually decorate outside.” Brian said with a smile. Avery smiled back. “We can. Now I can actually look forward to holidays.”

There was a sudden knock on the door. All three look at each other, Mary looking at her watch. “That can’t be George, he only left twenty minutes ago.” Avery got up and went to the front door.

He looked through the decorative window and saw an attractive women with orange-red hair, holding a casserole container. Brian came over behind him. “Who is it?”

Avery frowned, feeling suspicious. “I don’t know. Some lady.” He opened the door and she smiled, perfect teeth, perfect smile and perfect make up, and her fashion wasn’t bad either with a 60s style halter and high waisted pants with matching heels. “Hello neighbor, thought I’d greet you to the neighborhood, I’m Heather.”

Avery stuck out his hand for her to shake. “Avery. This is my husband, Brian.” Brian smiled. “Hi.” Heather shook Averys hand as she greeted Brian with a smile. “A ginger and gay? Well aren’t you unique.” The comment made Avery uncomfortable but he brushed it off.

She held out the casserole. “Here, to welcome you to the neighborhood I made you a green bean casserole, my mother’s recipe.” Brian took it gently with a smile. “Oh thank you so much. Would you like to come inside?” Heather have a nod and smile. “That would be lovely.”

Brian smiled. “Great.” Brian let her inside as he handed Avery the casserole dish. “I’ll give her a small tour while you put this away.” Avery frowned. “Is this really a good idea? We don’t even know her.” He leaned in so she couldn’t hear, nearly whispering. “What if she’s here to case the house on new, unsuspecting neighbors?”

Brian sighed. “Even if she is we have nothing put up yet, unless she wants to steal the sofa. I keep telling you to keep work at work.” Avery rolled his eyes. “I know. Just..be careful, I just have an odd feeling about her.” “You know that’s probably just your anxiety?” Avery gave a nod and walked into the kitchen where his mother was doing a few dishes.

She turned. “So who was it?” Avery shrugged, placing the casserole in the fridge. “Someone named heather. Welcoming us to the neighborhood.” his mother smiled. “That’s nice of her.” “I don’t like her.”

His mother sighed. “Really Avery, you’ve barely talked to her. You always were a bit of a loner. But I’m also sure you’re job doesn’t help your anxiety.” He rolled his eyes. “You and Brian both.”

Heather smiled as she looked around the house. “This is certainly a lovely house you two bought, I hope it works for you.” Brian smiled. “I never thought we’d get here. We lived in a one-bedroom apartment for so long, it’s a bit of a culture shock.” Heather chuckled. “I’m sure.” She checked her phone.

“I have to be going but if you need any help moving in, my husband an I will be right up here. Just call me.” Brian smiled. “I will, maybe we can all get together for lunch sometime.” “That would be lovely. I’ll see you both soon.” She waved as she walked out the door. 

Avery went to Brian as the front door closed. “She’s gone?” Brian rolled his eyes but smiled. “Yes she’s gone you anti-social teenager.” Avery pouted. “I don’t like her.” “Well too bad, we’re gonna be having brunch with her and her husband at some point. Once we’re settled in.” Avery sighed, he wasn’t winning this.


End file.
